A rotary switch is often used as means for selecting an electronic device parameter. For example, a rotary switch may operate as a channel selector on a public safety radio to give quick, simple access to a number of channels. The switch typically provides a continuous rotary “increment/decrement” function but is limited by the number of physical positions on the switch. A separate “zone” switch is sometimes used in conjunction with the rotary switch to allow access to separate banks of channels, but each bank of channels is still limited by the number of physical positions on the switch. The ability to provide increased channel selection, or other parameter, is highly desirable.
In the case of the public safety radio, there are many users, such as fire fighters wearing bulky gloves, who prefer that the rotary switch have a mechanical stop feature. The mechanical stop feature allows the switch to be turned fully counterclockwise to select, for example an emergency channel, and fully clockwise to select a default normal operating channel. This operation is easy to do without looking at the radio while it is mounted on a belt or harness. However, the mechanical stop limits the use of the switch to that one selected channel. The ability to select different types of parameters, such as channel, zone, and coding scheme, as well as an increased selection within each parameter is also highly desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved rotary switch for an electronic device, such as a radio, that provides increased parameter selection with good tactile feedback for the user.